Soundless Voice Fict Story
by Jarquielle 12
Summary: Diambil dari lagu Len yang berjudul 'Soundless Voice'. Banyak kejadian yang saya ubah. Warning: OOC, GAJE, CHARACTER DEATH


**Soundless Voice Fict Story  
**

Author: saya sendiri

Fict ini diambil dari lagunya Len yang berjudul Soundless Voice

Warning: OOC, Character Death, Gaje

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya **Yamaha Crypton Media Future Inc.** (maap kalo ada yang salah)

_**Nb: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

* * *

_Tiga tahun lalu_

"Len." Panggil seorang perempuan berpita putih.

"Hm. Iya Rin?" Balas seorang pemuda berambut kuning itu, yap namanya adalah Rin. Dan aku sendiri adalah Len.

"Mainkan Len, mainkan lagu itu. Boleh ya." Pinta Rin dengan puppy eyesnya.

"I…Iya Rin, hentikan puppy eyes itu." Balasku lagi

"Kyaa…Len baik deh." Teriak Rin dengan senangnya

Kebetulan kami berada di ruang music di sebuah sekolah ini. Aku langsung memainkan lagu _Soundless voice_ dengan piano sembari bernyanyi. Selagi aku bernyanyi Rin tersenyum mendengar suaraku (Plus iringan piano)

_seijaku ga__machi wo__  
__tsutsumu yoru ni__  
__furisosogu__shiro__  
__kazashita te no hira ni__  
__fureta__shunkan ni__toketeku__  
__hakanai__HITO KAKERA_

_OTO mo naku__tsumoru__  
__HIKARI wo__  
__atsumete__kimi ha__warau__  
__ima__donna__OTO?__  
__kotaeta tte__kimi ha__mou nani mo__  
__KIKOENAI_

_kurushii tte itte kure yo__  
__sabishii tte itte kure yo__  
__mukae ni yuku__donna toko he mo..._

_ikanai de yo__doko he mo__  
__oite ka nai de...__bokura zutto__  
__futari de hitotsu darou...?_

_furitsumoru__yuki to tomo ni__  
__kieteyuku__kimi wo__  
__dakishimeru koto shika dekinai yo_

_kanau nara__mou ichido dake__  
__kimi no koe ga__kikitai__  
__mou ichido__tada ichido dake...__  
__yonde yo...__  
_

Belum selesai aku menyanyikan lagu tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan musik itu.

"Cie Rin sama Len makin mesra aja." Goda Miku dan Kaito bersamaan.

Otomatis aku blushing ditempat.

"Apaan sih." Balas Rin yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Hehehe bercanda. Lanjutin Len, aku suka mendengar suaramu ditambah suara piano itu." Pinta Miku.

Akupun melanjutkan permainanku.

.

.

.

.

_Tiga tahun kemudian.._

_Di sebuah sekolah_

'Satu bulan lagi musim dingin ya. Aku tidak sabar menunggunya.' Kataku dalam hati.

"Len!" Panggil seseorang, tepatnya adalah Miku.

"Ya?"

"Rin memanggilmu di taman sekolah."

"Oh, baiklah aku kesana." Balasku sambil berjalan ke taman sekolah

..

.

..

Sesampainya di taman sekolah, aku melihat Rin sedang menungguku di bangku dekat kolam.

"Rin, kamu memanggilku?"

"Eh Len. I…Iya, gini satu bulan lagi kan musim dingin datang jadi sekolah diliburkan. Kamu sering-sering datang kerumahku ya." Pinta Rin, dan lagi dengan puppy eyesnya yang buatku sangat menggangguku.

"Iya iya, dan hentikan puppy eyes itu. Mengganggu tau." Balasku

"Hehehe, arigatou Len-kun." Kata Rin dengan tersenyum lalu pergi kedalam kelasnya.

Akupun tersenyum melihat senyuman Rin yang sangat manis buatku. Ya, hanya senyuman itu yang bisa membuatku hidup. Senyuman itu yang menyemangatkan-ku saat aku sedih. Makanya aku akan melakukan apapun agar senyuman itu tetap mekar seperti bunga dalam wajah Rin.

Akupun berjalan kembali kedalam kelas. 'Yap, semangat semangat.' Kataku dalam hati.

Sekolah pun berakhir, karena ada kegiatan Club aku sering pulang malam. Sehingga ketika sampai dirumah aku sering dimarahi oleh orang tuaku.

"SUDAHKU BILANG JANGAN PULANG MALAM-MALAM!" Bentak ibuku.

'Noh kan, marah lagi.' Kataku dalam hati. "Ibu, akukan sudah bilang. Aku ada kegiatan club."

"MAU KEGIATAN CLUB KEK TETAP KAMU GAK BOLEH PULANG MALAM-MALAM! SEKARANG KAMU KEKAMAR!" Perintah Ibuku lagi.

Aku yang tidak mau menambah masalah segera pergi kekamar. Aku menaruh tas diatas tempat tidurku dan mengganti bajuku. Setelah itu aku pergi kearah jendela kamarku dan melihat kamar. "Huh." Gumamku.

Lalu aku mengambil HP-ku, tidak lupa dengan earphone-nya. Lalu aku memasang sebuah lagu. Ya dengan cara itulah aku menenangkan diri disaat yang seperti ini. Apalagi kalau sudah malam, bisa-bisa aku tidur tanpa melepaskan earphone ini.

Dan ternyata benar, akupun tertidur dan lupa melepaskan earphone ini.

.

.

.

_Sebulan kemudian, tepatnya 2 hari sebelum kejadian 'itu' terjadi._

"Len Len Len Len…." Panggil Rin dengan semangatnya

"Eh, santai aja dong Rin. Kenapa?"

"Sini sini, ikut aku."

Aku mengikuti Rin dan sampai disebuah taman yang indah dengan salju yang berguguran. Kebetulan sudah malam hari, dan saat ini aku sudah izin dengan orang tuaku.

"Cantik kan Len." Kata Rin dengan tersenyum

"Iya.." Jawabku sambil membalas senyuman Rin

"Aku ingin melihatnya lagi….besok." Kata Rin ragu-ragu

"Aku juga Rin."

"Besok kita kesini lagi ya, janji."

"Iya Rin-chan." Godaku.

"Hahahahah" Kita tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya_

Aku yang sering lupa tentang yang beginian merencanakan datang kerumah Rin pagi-pagi.

"Ibu, aku nanti akan pulang malam. Boleh ya, please." Pintaku dengan puppy eyes ala Rin

"Dengan Rin ya. Mm..Boleh saja."

"Terima kasih ibu."

Aku langsung pergi menuju rumah Rin.

.

.

.

Belum jauh dari rumah Rin aku seperti melihat seorang dokter keluar dari dalam rumahnya. "Hm..Siapa yang sakit?" Pikirku.

Setelah dokter itu pergi aku jalan menuju rumah Rin.

TOK TOK TOK..

"Oh, Len-kun. Masuk masuk." Sapa ibu Rin

"Eh, iya tante." Dari mukanya, sepertinya ibu Rin ini habis menangis. Aku sih cuek aja.

"Rin ada dikamarnya." Kata ibu Rin sambil menunjuk kamar yang didepannya bertuliskan Rin dengan bingkai jeruk.

Aku langsung menuju kamar itu, lalu membuka pintunya perlahan

"Rin." Kataku sambil membuka pintu

"Len? Iya ada apa?"

Ya ampun. Aku kaget melihat muka Rin yang pucat.

"Ka…Kamu kenapa Rin? Mukamu pucat sekali." Tanyaku kaget

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok Len, Cuma kecapekan doang."

"Beneran nih?"

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong tadi kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Oh, aku kesini karena takut lupa acara nanti malam." Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Ohh." Balas Rin.

Sambil menunggu aku ngobrol dan bermain bersama Rin.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam..

"Len, ini sudah jam 9 malam. Yuk kesana." Ajak Rin

"Ok."

Aku dan Rin lalu pergi ke taman kemarin. Entah mengapa taman itu menjadi lebih indah dari yang kemarin kami lihat. Apa karena ini adalah hari terakhir musim panas atau ada hal lain.

Akupun bermain dengan Rin disana. Lalu tiba-tiba muka Rin memucat.

"Len."

"I..Iya Rin?"

"Aku…Aku….Aku suka sama kamu."

"Rin…" Aku tidak bisa berbicara lagi.

"Aku suka sama kamu saat pertama bertemu kamu."

Tiba-tiba Rin terjatuh, dengan refleks aku memegan Rin agar tidak jatuh.

"Ka…Kamu kenapa Rin?" Tanyaku kaget.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang mengendap suatu penyakit, Len."

"Penyakit? Penyakit apa? Dari kapan?" Tanyaku lagi

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan penyakit apa itu. Mm…Baru saja, aku tidak tau dari kapan."

"Rin, kamu tidak apa-apa kan. Kamu tidak akan meninggalkan aku kan?" Aku mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Len, jangan menangis untukku."

"Rin, Aku juga menyukaimu! Jangan pergi meninggalkanku."

"Maaf Len.." Saat itu juga tubuh Rin tidak bergerak lagi, dia sudah pergi untuk selamanya

…

"Ini…Dingin, Rin..Tidak mungkinkan?"

"Rin bangun, kamu jangan bercanda saat keadaan begini." Air mataku mulai mengalir.

"RIIIINNNNNN!" Teriakku sambil menangis tanpa mempedulikan sekitar.

.

.

.

_Pada upacara pemakaman Rin_

Sekarang Rin sudah berada sudah dimakamkan. Orang-orang termasuk orang tua Rin sudah pergi, saat ini tinggal aku sendiri yang berada di makam Rin.

"Rin.." Kataku sambil memeluk batu nisannya

**The End.**

* * *

Yap...thx yang udah ngebaca Fict aneh ini. Banyak yang saya ubah jadi nggak terlalu sesuai dengan PV Soundless Voice itu sendiri

RnR^^


End file.
